Elemetalia
by Perry28
Summary: Phineas and Ferb has a new brother which doesn't seems like any other brother
1. prolouge

**I will going to put my own OC here maybe at the next chapter and this is just a fanfic so please don't put bad reviews Disclaimer: well you know what should be here.**

**[Reader's POV]**

It was a sunny summer day here in Danville, But later on This normal day will turn into something new.

**[Phineas' POV]**

"Beat you again! Alarm clock_" _As always I beat the alarm clock again.

"Hey Ferb!" I shouted at Ferb as I threw my Pillow at his face.

"Com'on get up Cuz I know what were gonna do today" I said and these wind Blows over me and It looks dramatic too.

*screech*

"Ferb?, helloooo oh a note" I picked up the note….

_ Phineas I know that you're Dramatic posing _

_ will last very, very, very, very, well let's just say that it's bunch of very and Long that's all meet you downstairs._

_ P.S. _

_ DON'T CRACK._

_ -Ferb_

Then there was a moment of silence but Phineas Is still looking at the note….

"**I DO NOT CRAAAAAACK!" **I shouted.

**[Ferb's short POV]**

"I knew it" I said while I was eating my cereal

**[Reader's POV]**

Then Phineas change to his usual clothes' and slide down the stairs and join his family eating breakfast.

**[Isabella's POV]**

"Oh Phineas you look so cute every time I see you" I softly said to myself while looking at the binoculars which is focused to Phineas.

"Isa come down and eat your breakfast!,and you better not looking through that binoculars again" My mom shouted.

"What Im not looking through the binoculars" I said nervously .

"Is that Emily? looks like he's also spying on Ferb" I said as I spott her looking trough a binoculars too

"well come down already" My mom shouted

"coming"I said

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house

**[Phineas' POV]**

"That's not nice,and for you're information I do not CRACK" I scolded at Ferb

"Then why did you screamed?"Ferb said jokingly

"I'm tired of this conversation *hmph*"I said rebellingly

Then all of them burst to laughter except for Phineas who was really mad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"hours later"xxxxxxxxxx

"wooooohhhooo that thing was really great"Isabella joyfully cheered

"yeah I almost fainted" Emily added.

"ok see ya tomorrow" Isabella said as she and Emily walked away

"OK bye!" Phineas said Ferb just simply waved his arms

"ok what now?"Phineas asked

"Let's watch what's on." Phineas said as they enter their house

"so what did you two do today?"Lawrence their father asked

"we build a-"Candace cut of Phineas

"They build a HOUSE IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!"Candace said

"Such imaginations,Oh I almost forgot you're getting a new Brother!" Linda their mom said

"Wait-wait-wait. You maen another brother which completely annoy me too?"Candace complained

"awww cheer up Candace no one's annoying you besides new member in the family is great.

"Then he better not annoy me like those two"She said as he points two Phineas and Ferb.

"they're just playing"Lawrence said.

xxxxxxat PnF's bedroomxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Phineas Light's out"Ferb said while he is lying on his bed.

"just a minute I'm just chatting with Izzy" Phineas said

"ohhhh with izzy"Ferb said sarcasticaly

"What?"Phineas said as he closed their Computer

"Oh nothing" Ferb said sarcastically

Then when Phineas lied down his bed

And sleep


	2. The meeting

**This is the next chapter woohooo**

**[Reader's POV]**

Now It's morning in Danville but this is no ordinary morning for Phineas and Ferb because today is the day that they get a new brother.

**[Phineas' POV]**

"Hey Ferb I won't be here until later 1:00 ok?"Phineas said to Ferb convincingly.

"How come?"Ferb replied to me raising his one eyebrow and the other is just normal.

"well me an Isabella are going to the movies" I said to him.

"oh so you're going to a date" Ferb said and drinks a glass of water

"WHAT!, I'm not going on a date were just going to watch a movie called Titanic" I said to him I don't get it why is it a date when you're just gonna watch a movie with your best friend.

"ok if you say so" Ferb said sarcastically really I hate it when he teases me.

"ok then see'ya" I shouted as I went out.

**[Ferb's POV]**

Then when Phineas was out of sight. Ferb pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Operation get Isabella chance a.k.a. a date with Phineas is accomplished" I said to the radio.

"Perfect…now what?" Emily voice came out of the radio

"I-don't-know " Ferb said.

"well then let's you know go to a fishing trip at the pond"Emily suggested while playing with her hair.

"ok"Ferb answered.

"Oh and bring Perry"Emily added

"ok"Ferb said

**[Emily's short POV]**

"Ok bye" I said. And then when he hang up

"woohooo I got a date with Ferb" She said as she jumped up and down.

*arf,arf*

"yeah,yeah I said to bring Perry too" Emily said to kiki her yellow colored fox.

With this they all jumped and down and shouting with glee

Xxxxxxxxxxxx after all of that xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye" Phineas said to Isabella

"Bye" Ferb said to Emily then they all went home.

Then when they sat down at the couch.

"Kids were here, and we got a surprise" Linda said

"What is it?"Phineas automatically replied

"Remember your new brother he's here just too shy to come out I saw him went to the backyard so could you-" Linda was surprised when they were already running to the backyard.

**[Phineas' POV]**

We run to the backyard as fast as we could and started looking for him.

"Hellooo, we know you're here so come out" I said hoping he'll come out.

"Hey Ferb don't stop looking" I commanded

"If you don't come out I guess we could open this odd looking book which say's your journal" My mom said. Then out of nowhere the wind blew fast then we just found holding the book sitting near the tree.

"But-how-wha-whe-,how did you got the book" My mom hesitated and asked him. There was no answer he just sits there with his hood completely covering his face.

"Oh I forgot they said that he's shy but he well get comfortable sooner or later, But can you say what's your name" My mom said comfortably.

Then there was silence…. Until ..

"I'll only tell you my nickname not my real name my nickname is Roni" He said

"Well...Welcome to the family" I said comfortably

"Thanks" he said softly.

"Let me show you to our room" I said as he handed his hand gesturing him to get up.

"Thanks" he said as he accepted my hand and he got up.

"Well first I want you to show you first to my sister I mean OUR older sister Candace" I said to him as went inside

Xxxxxxxxx at dinner xxxxxxxxxxx

**[Roni's POV]**

"Hey Roni before we eat remove your hood first" My new mom said

"Do I have to?" I said

"Yes" My new mom replied

Then I took my hood of then I saw all of them staring at me

"I never knew that you look cute" Candace complimented

"No I don't" I said

"Well if you say so" Candace said.

Xxx at my new bedroom xxx

*Krrrrrrr*

"Oh we almost forgot this is our pet platypus Perry" Phineas said to me

"Cool" I said with a weak smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot Ferb's screwdriver at the garage" Phineas said as he grabbed Ferb's arm and then left the room.

" So How does it feels to be an agent?" I said to Perry.

Then Perry's eyes widened in a shock.

"How did-oh yeah you're a human you won't understand me" Perry said

"I can understand you" I said.

"what are you joking" Perry asked me

"No, But I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret" I said.

"You promise?" Perry said.

"yup" I replied

"Ok" he said and then he went between my arms so is started to pet him

"awww Perry likes you alreasy" Phineas said as he and Ferb entered the room

"hehehehe" I replied

"BOYS LIGHT'S OUT AT 10" My new mom shouted

"ok" they shouted back

And then we went to sleep they actually made me a bed! Then I went to sleep


	3. the meeting part 2

**The meeting part 2**

**Umm I couldn't think of a name so I used it hehehe.**

**[Reader's POV]**

Ummm something new is going to happen umm WRITER'S BLOCK.

**[Phineas' POV]**

** second hand serenade-fall for you piano cover acoustic instrumental by aaronlo83 - playing in youtube**

"Huh?" I said to myself

"Hey Ferb you know who's playing that?" I said as I threw my pillow on his face.

Well… he just nodded in disagreement.

"Hey Roni-" I cut off my sentence when I saw his empty bed.

"Hey Ferb let's find where's that sound's coming" I said as I stand up and drag him.

Then I was about to come out Ferb stopped me on track.

"Phineas be quiet" He said to me

Then when we were about to come out a figure jumped of the tree jumped of the tree.

We took a closer look at the figure then when it turned around to go back in the house we saw…

"Hey isn't that Roni?" I said to Ferb.

"Oh no he's coming back here ...RUN" Ferb said as he run back upstairs.

Then I also run back upstairs

Then we jumped to our bed's and pretended to sleep. Then the door open

**[Roni's POV]**

"Phew, I Thought they woke up" I said.

"Now where to hide this portable piano" I said as I look around

"Maybe at my bag again" I said as I put it on my bag.

**[Phineas' POV]**

The alarm clock rang. We pretended that we just woke up.

"Oh you're awake already" I said

Roni nodded

"Boy's Breakfast" Mom shouted

"Coming" we said as we changed.

Then we slid down the ladder except for Roni.

"Last one down is a rotten egg" I said as Ferb and I slide down

Then we were shocked when we saw Roni beside the wall. Then me Ferb fell down.

"I guess you're the rotten egg" Roni said.

"BOYS!" Mom shouted impatiently

Then we run to the table

"Roni still wearing that hoodie of yours ?"Mom said

"Yup" Roni replied

Xxxxx after breakfast xxxxx

**[Roni's POV]**

At my new backyard Phineas and Ferb were making Guns for paintball. Then I put on my hood back on because my senses tells me that me someone's coming. Then I was right a raven haired girl went in.

"Hey Phineas wat'cha doin?" she said

"Oh hi Isabella, Were making guns for paintball could you get the other's?" Phineas said

"Ok phinneeass-" He began to slow down when he spotted me wearing my hood.

"Phineas who's that?" Isabella she asked

"Oh I forgot" Phineas said as he grabbed me

"Isabella this is my new brother" Phineas said

"Ohhhh, then my names Isabella Garcia-shapiro" Isabella said with a smile.

"I-I'm Roni Christopher Flynn-fletcher" I said shyly

"So you're name's Roni-" Isabella was cut off by Phineas

"No he's Nickname's Roni he won't tell us he's real name but everyone has reasons so we just call him that" Phineas said

"Ohhh why is he wearing a hood?" Isabella asked Phineas

"Maybe he's still shy"Phineas replied

"Hey Roni don't be shy Im just going to see you're face to get familiarize with you"Isabella pleaded to me

"you promise"I said

"Promise"she said

Then I took off my hood then I saw her staring at me like my new family stared at me Last tonight.

"woah you never told me that you're cute"She complimented then i just took my hood on three more kids entered one was a bully carrying an indian boy and one was a blonde girl with a british accent.

"Who's the kid" The bully was pointing at me.

"That's Phineas' and Ferb's new brother"Isabella said

"Ohh no time for that, what's on the menu dinner bell" The bully said to Phineas

"Were going to play paintball Buford"Phineas said.

"so he's name is Buford"I said in my mind,then I saw the girl and the boy staring at me.

"so you're their new brother why are wearing a hood,by the way Im baljeet?" Baljeet said

"It's non of you're concern"I said

"You have really cute voice,oh yeah and my name's Emily and you'res?

"Im-"iwas cut off by Phineas

"Ok now get your guns and got to the side of the house"Phineas said

"Dont tell me that were gonna play inside"Isabella said

"Of course not were just goin to take cover from the trees"

"wait were gonna play in a forest!" I said in excitement then I saw them staring.

"Just asking"I said

Then seconds later trees started to sprout

"last one standing wins"Phineas said as he hid in trees

"can you go up the tree's go up the trees?"I asked then Phineas stopped

"Yes"He replied good I replied then I jumped to the top (I forgot to tell roni is pretty mysterious he can be a ninja and wear's a hood all the time and the other thing about him is a secret you will know it on a chapter)

"woah how did he just-whoa"Buford said with an awe

xxxxx Later xxxx

"Oh yeah Buford's the best he said as he shot Phineas,now you're brother of you'res is the only one left" Buford said

"So I'm the only one left" I said as my voice echoed.

"Show yourself so I can shoot you"Buford said

"Ummm.. Buford the objective of the game is not being shot so why will he come out to be shot?"Isabella said with her hand on his hips.

"Then I'll just find you myself"Buford said

**[Buford's POV]**

"where is he man this guy is giving me the creeps" I said to myself,Then I saw a figure run really fast by the tree's

"What was that?" I said as I put the gun ready to fire the paintball

Then the figure run again

"Whaa who's there"I said terrifyingly

Then the figure jumped out it was dinner bell's BROTHER.

"Game over" he said and soon As I know it Paint was covering my helmet

"Whoa"they all said

**[Phineas' POV]**

"Roni!How did you do that!"I asked him

"Um,um, I dunno"He replied

"You know you're really strange"I said

"oooooooo you're so Busted!"Candace proclaimed

then when she was just gonna show the forest to my new mom the forest suddenly went back on the earth.

"see,see!"Candace said

"OK I give up what should I be looking at"she said then Candace turned her head

"meap"Candace squeeked.

"So this happens every day?" I said

"pretty much"Phineas said

"oh... oh yeah I forgot something be back later" roni said as he run off

"hmm wonder where he's goin' "

**Roni is a boy with brown hair brown eyes same tone of Phineas mysterious 10 years old and the other things is a secret**


	4. the suspicion

**The suspicion **

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter Phineas' will find out about his new brother which he know that his brother won't like it if he finds out.**

**[Reader's POV]**

After a week Roni seems to get more comfortable around his new Family though he still wears a hood all the time, Gone almost an hour after playing with his friends , and talking with Perry when they were not there, But HAS NO idea that his new brothers were listening to the music he played every morning (REALLY morning).

**[Phineas' POV]**

xxxxx at breakfast xxxxxx

"Roni is really getting stranger he's gone almost an hour!. I mean what was he doing to the place he goes to?" I said to myself. Then I snapped out my trance and tried to ask him.

"So Roni where do you go every afternoon?" I asked him looking at his eyes to see if he's lying or not.

"Umm,umm,umm hey is that a blimp" He said pointing towards the window

"Where?"I said enthusiastically. Then when I turned around he was gone!

**[Roni's short POV]**

"Phew…Good thing that he fell for it Better go back and think of an excuse for leaving him"

Then I sat down and apologize then said that I went to the Bathroom.

**[Phineas' POV]**

xxxx when we were constructing xxx

"Hey Ferb Let's tail Roni later" I said to Ferb

"You know that's very rude" Ferb replied

"Well I'm beginning to think Roni very suspicious" I said

"Phineas whatever Roni's doing it's just fine" He replied

"But,but,but, Then I'm just gonna do it myself"I said as I get to a new position.

Xxxx after the constructing and playing with it xxxx

**[Still Phineas' POV]**

"I need to go. I'll be back later" He said as he run off

Then I also went along with him with my ninja suit(from the quitest day ever)

Xxxx I followed him to this forest xxx

Then he began to jump from tree to tree but I still followed him then he stopped beside a lake.

"what is he doing here?"I said

Then beyond my Imagination he began to wave his arms like his controlling something, then water from the lake began to follow his arms

"Woah" I said ,then He stopped and looked at me he was shocked then did something to his arms .it moved then I was grabbed by water then it came closer to Roni.

**[Roni's POV]**

I was holding the ninja's body..

"Show your face ninja" I said to him or her

"R-Roni I-It's m-me P-Phineas" He said. Then I was shocked and quickly let him go.

"Phineas! What are you doing here" I asked him.

"I was spying on you" He said nervously

"Why"I said

"well you we're gone almost every afternoon so I followed you"He replied

"oh well don't tell anyone of what you saw"I said

"Why"He replied

"Just don't tell anyone,Ok?" I said

"fine" he said as soon as I know it he held me then we began to sank, then when got up we were back home.

"How did you do that ?" He said

"water teleportation"I said

"why can you control water?" he asked me again

"Well I'm How can I say this I'm a Water elementum"I replied which is a lie I don't want him to know that I'm something more than an elementum.

xxxxx Later xxxxx

**[Phineas' POV]**

"Gosh, I had no idea that he can do that" I thought

"But why won't he tell us earlier?" this question was troubling my mind

"umm… Phineas you ok?" Roni asked to me as he wave his hand in front of my face.

"Huh..yeah" I replied nervously.

"Let's go back inside"I said as I walk towards the house

**End of this chapter this is really short that the other's I think.**


	5. friend or foe

**The new neighbor friend or foe?**

**This is the next chapter.**

**[Reader's POV]**

**This is a meeting of a new neighbor will she be a friend or a foe?, can Phineas hold Roni's secret? , will anyone know that Roni is not just an elementum?, why am I asking this questions?, just read it.**

**[Roni's POV]**

"As usual I went up early just top play music because I don't want them to hear me play they might laugh at me" I said in my mind as I walked out of the house trying not to wake anyone up. Went up to the tree, and played my keyboard.

**[Reader's POV]**

Ok Roni started Playing and his brother's began listening then… hours later

**[Roni's POV again]**

"Boys were gonna visit our new neighbors today you can bring your friends if you like" My mom said.

"Okay were going to get them now" Phineas said as we ran through the door.

Xxxxx at the new neighbor's house xxxxx

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" a woman shouted inside with saying it with a tone.

"Ummm were you're new neighbors" My mom said.

"Coming!" The same woman said

Then the door opened and a woman with black hair smiled at us

"Oh how nice of you to come by my name is Claire S. Tyler" Ms Tyler said

"And is this your children"She added

"Oh no only three of them the other are just friends of my kids" Mom replied.

"Oh I get my daughter to meet you all I'm just going to get her, come inside"She said while she went inside

After a minute

"Ok here she is"She said as a girl with brown hair brown eyes went in with her.

"I-I'm A-Abegale S-s. T-Tyler" Abegale said,I think that I heard that name before but I can't remember.

"well nice to meet you Abegale,I'm Phineas this is Ferb and that's Roni"Phineas said

"So you're Phineas and you're Ferb And your Roni" she said as she pointed each of us

"Oh I forgot he's real name is not Roni, He won't tell us he just said to call him Roni"Phineas added.

**[Abegale's POV]**

"hmm,Roni,Roni I think I heard that somewhere, huh maybe it's just coincidence" I said on my mind.

"You wanna help us build a medieval fortress?"Phineas asked me

"Would I?"I said

Xxxxx past bedtime xxxxx

**[Roni'sPOV]**

"Dear journal…..

Today I met a girl with the same name,same hair,same eyes,and same attitude of my really

Old childhood friend that I… got separated with long time ago

**[Flashback]**

"ABEGALE!" My young self cried as I try to reach her with my hand but my parents held me .

"Nooooo" She cried also..

"Roni?" A familiar voice asked.

"Roni!" the voice said again

**[end of flashback]**

"Roni!" I heard someone then I realized it's Phineas

"huh?"I said

"I saw the lamp was still on and you sitting and then you just froze then screamed" He said

"oh well I better go to sleep" I said as I went to my bed.


	6. The plan

**The Plan**

**[Roni's POV]**

"Where am I?" I said while wondering around then a man stood in front of me.

"Hello…. ROni" The man said sarcastically.

"Who are you" I said.

"Oh..don't act like you don't know me"He said

"You can't keep your secret forever I WILL find you"He threatened

"You and your new family will suffer starting with this little fellow right here"He said while holding a familiar boy.

"PHINEAS!.. don't touch them they had nothing to do with this" I begged.

"Too late " He said as he pulled out a sword.

**[Phineas' POV]**

I saw Roni still not awake so I went to check on him then I saw him with a worried face and sweating.

"RONI! RONI! WAKE UP" I shouted at him while pushing his body back and forth.

"WHA-WHE-HO-Oh thanks"He said to me.

"What happened to you?"I asked him

"I-I-I ..just a nightmare" He said

"about?" I asked

"Nothing" He said softly.

Then hours later he forgot about it so I went to Ferb.

"Hey Ferb I know what were gonna do today"I said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok everyone were gonna do something Important you too abegale this might be a good start for you"I said to them

"What are we gonna do"Roni said.

"Oh I forgot your gonna sit this out Roni."I said to him

"What! Why?"Roni replied

"Because I saw Perry carrying your book" I lied to him

"What! Ok see ya later"He said then the wind blew fast again then he was gone.

"Hey Phineas did Perry really have his book?"Isabella said

"No it's just a lie I need him away" I said

"Ok? For what?" They all replied

"Do anyone of you hear music playing early in the morning?" I said to them

Then Isabella,Abegale and Emily raised their hands

"That was Roni"I said

"you mean this"Emily said as she pull out a recorder then music started playing

"Yes"I said

"What no way That music was really like professional quality"Buford said

"Well that's why we're going to do an emporium with musical instruments inside"I said then they all oooed

"Here's the Plan" I said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[Roni's POV]**

"Hey Phineas I found my-"I said and then I saw the building with a note attached to the door

Roni were at the store be back later

-Phineas

"So the store eh"I said as I enter the building and saw musical instruments

"Cool maybe that will take that silly night mare of mine" I said as I Went to the keyboard

Then I started playing

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 F 7 G N Q A O 4 T 4 just put his link without spaces

**[Phineas' POV]**

All of them except me and Ferb just stared at him while we were hiding.

Then the song stopped

"Woah"Buford said But Roni Heard It

"BUFORD!" Roni said then we were surprised to see him behind us.

"How did you got here"Buford said

"That's not important how long were you all here?" He hesitated

"Were here when you were playing" Buford said then I saw Roni squeezing his fist then I saw water forming from the air but they didn't noticed. Then I held his arm gesturing him to calm he calmed down

"You can laugh at me now"He said

"Why,It was good why were you keeping it a secret?"They all said

"Really?" He said

"Uhu"They replied

**[Abegale's POV]**

"OK Roni is really like my old friend that I got separated He can play very good then can also make water out of air he might not think that I didn't saw it but my old friend thought me how to see 's just one way to find out…

**So how did you like it abegale is really getting suspicious about Roni and who is the man in Roni's nightmare? Youll just find out.**


	7. the knowing

**The knowing**

**[Abegale's POV]**

After we said our goodbyes I almost sprinted to my house then when I entered my room I quickly opened my journal and started looking on my really really previous writings.

"BINGO" I said as I found it.

Date: July 28.2003

Today was one of the saddest day of my life my best friend is LEAVING tomorrow! Why does he have to leave I guess I have to spend all of the time left with him tomorrow before he leaves.

"Ok" I said as I flipped the page.

Date:July 29.2003

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahh.. my best friend left..but he did tell me something he gave me a compass and said if you think that I bump to you again but I had no Idea you were just go to the 23 degrees in the east(I just made this up)and you might find me by a lake.

"Ok tomorrow I'll go there I just hope he will be there just gonna wait until Roni leaves"I said as I doze off to sleep.

*The next day*

**[Roni's POV]**

"I hope this is not a nightmare again"I said as I walk around somewhere.

"No this is a spell I'm communicating you through your sleep"A voice said

"WAIT you're-" I was cut off by Phineas

"WAKE UP"Phineas said

"Oh thanks"I said

"What is it this time?" He said

"umm nothing" I said


	8. the knowing part 2

**The knowing part 2**

**[Abegale's POV]**

"Ok this is it girl you just have to wait until he leaves"I thought

"Abegale Phineas is here"Mom said

"Coming"I said as I went downstairs

"What's up"I said

"Well were going to a picnic and we've already invited everyone else and My mom said that you should come too"He said

"Mom can I go with them on a picnic?"I said loud enough for her to hear me in the kitchen

"Just be safe"She said

"Well that means I'll go… but on one condition will Roni be there?"I said

"Well duh"He said

"Ok I gotta pack"I said as I closed the door.

"Ok my plan is ruined now How am I suppose to know if Roni is my old friend?"I said as I pack my things.

"I got it"I said

**[Roni's POV]**

"Hey Roni how can you move so fast like the time the mom has your book?"Phineas said

"Well someone thought me that trick but don't think that I'm going to tell it to ya"I said

"Why"He said

"It's a secret"I said

"Where are we going anyway?"I said

"Were going to a waterfall with a spring at the bottom"He said

"Oh ok"I said but inside of me I wanted to jump and scream.

"I'm just gonna go outside"I said as I walk towards the door

**[Isabella's POV]**

"Oh Phineas you look so cute"I said dreamily while loo king at my binoculars

"Hey wait Isn't that Roni?" I said confusingly as I saw him By the tree.

**[Roni's POV]**

I Put my Hands my one hand in the air then A Wand magically appears well It's not a wand it's a staff.

"Ok what was it again…oh yeah spell scratch"I said then lights came out like just imagine how it looks like.

"Ok now to revive this old plant"I said as I Put my hands infront of the flower Then tried to revive it then it revived

"Succes"I said

"Hey Roni what are you doing " mom said

"My flower lived but how I thought it died"Mom said

"well uh uh maybe umm it just need water?"I said

"Hmmm maybe come on were gonna behind schedule.

**[Back to Isabella's POV]**

"Oh my god how did he do that!"I said

"well I'm just going to ask Phineas later"I said

**I know this is short I'm just really tired**


	9. the picnic

**The picnic**

**[Phineas' POV]**

"Hey Roni come on let's go!"I yelled

"Just a minute!"He yelled back

Then he went in the car

"What were you doing?"I asked

"Oh I brought this "He said as he pulled out a key board

"Oh….well that's nice"I said

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Im soo bored!"Roni said

"Well I thought you brought that keyboard"I said

"Oh yeah I forgot"He said

**[Roni's POV]**

"What should I play hmm"I said to myself

"Oh I know"I said then started to play

H t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / v 3 g s S k y t I B Q Without spaces

Then after I finished

"Woah Roni I had no idea you can play like that"Candace said

"Well now you know"I said shyly

"Kids were here"Mom said

"well that's mostly impossible"I said As we got out of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx at our destination xxxxx

"Ok kids you can do whatever you want while we prepare the food"Mom said

"let's go swimming"Buford said as he run to the spring like or maybe lake thing already 0_0

"Cannon ball!" he said then everyone closed their eyes for the impact then water splashes to us and we got wet except for me because when they're eyes closed I kinda controlled the water so I won't get wet .

"Now how didn't you got wet" Emily said

"Well um,um, …. It missed me?"I said hoping it will work

"Ok"She said

"That was close"I said

"What"I said when I saw Abegale staring me with an evil look

"Well I'm gonna change to my swimming trunks Ok?"I said as I grabbed my bag and went to the bushes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Perry why don't you go swimming with Kiki I mean you're a semi-aquatic animal"I said as I rubbed his fur while sitting on the grass.

"Well you're not going"He said

"Oh yeah I forgot so if I go you go"I said

"Pretty much"He said

"In that case"I said as I run to the water

"Cannon ball"I said as I leaped to the water

Then when I got to the surface Perry was still there

"Perry! You said you'll go"I said

He just nodded

"Then you leave me no choice" I said as I put my hands up in the water

"What the"Perry said as he walked to the water uncontrollably

Then when he was in the water

"Roni You said you won't use that again"He said angrily

"Well you forced me to"I said

"Hey Roni come here"Phineas said then I swam to him

"Buford wants to race with you"He said

"Yeah I already beaten everyone else and you're the new one so I want to race you"Buford said

Then we got ready

"This is gonna be good" Candace said as they watched

"ready! Set –"Buford swam first cheated

"GO!"Candace said then I swam I'm probably sure they saw me disappeared in the water because I swam too fast

"Hehe he'll lose for sure"Buford said while looking back

"Hey Buford Hurry up I'm already here I guess you lose"I yelled at the goal

"Ho- whe-wha-How?" He said

We all just laughed

"Roni is really great in water huh"Isabella said

"Well duh that's because he's a wa-" I've cut Phineas off by controlling the blood from his body so he can't speak What can I say I can control water and blood is water.

"A what?"Isabella said.

"Aaaaaa one trained swimmer yeah"He said

"Oh"She said as she swam to Emily

"Sorry"Phineas told me

"You almost told her"I scolded

"Well I said I was sorry"He said


	10. The kidnapping

**The Kidnapping**

[Abegale's POV]

*After lunch*

"Hey Roni you wanna go for a walk?"I said to him

"Ok?"He replied all according to the plan

"Mom I'm going for a walk with Abegale"He yelled

"Ok come back safe"She said then we walked to the woods

*minutes later*

"Soooo Roni got any secrets?"I said

"Why d'ya ask?"He asked

"Answer me first"I said

"Well of course I do"He said

"What is it?"I asked

"If I said it to you It won't be a secret anymore"He resisted

"well It'll be our secret then it will form a new secret which it will still be a secret"I said

"Well…. Alright"He surrendered

"I-"He was cut off

"Hey you twerps youre officially KIDNAPPED"A guy said

"WHAT"I said nervously

"Don't scream or you'll never see your family again"The guy said

Xxxxx at his hide out whish was a cottage in the forest xxxxx

[Roni's POV]

"Let us go"Abegale yelled

"I'll let you go when you're family gives me the ransoms"The kidnapper said

"Well this is just great "Abegale said

Xxxxxxxx hours later xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey twerp your mom on the phone"The kidnapper said

"Kids are you okay"My mom almost screamed

"Mom were fine don't pay the ransom okay"I said

"But youre going to-"I've cut her off

"No Were coming over there"She said then hang up

"Well I guess I have to do it"I said

"Whaaa?"Abegale said

"Remember my secret"I said

"You didn't tell me"She said

"well youre gonna see it"I said as I stand up

"Hey you"I yelled at kidnapper

"Sit down twerp"He said

"I had enough of you"I said

"What are you gonna do"He said sarcastically

[Kidnapper's POV]

After I spoke I saw him broke the handcuffs by his hands

"You just made a huge mistake"He said

Then I felt something held me then I was up the ground

"Sorry for this"The boy said I was starting to panick

"What are you gonna do kill me!"I said

"NO I'm just gonna Make you lose your consciousness right NOW"He said then all went horrifying

Then all went black

[Linda's POV]

"KIDS WERE HERE AND WE GOT THE MONEY"I said panicky

Then the door open to my surprise it was Roni and Abegale .Roni was dragging a man

"Kids! Are you safe I said as I ran to them

"Were fine mom"Roni said

"Who's this"I said as I Pointed at the man

"Oh This is the kidnapper"He said

"**WHAT!**"I shouted

"I guess I've Knocked him out and went overboard" Roni said

"**WHAT!"**I said

"That's it were going home"I said

Xxxxx In the car xxxxx

[Roni's POV]

"Hey bro you did it didn't you"Phineas said

"Hehe"I said

"Umm I'll talk to you later I'm going to Abegale"I said

"Hey Abegale"I said softly

"Did you do that to the kidnapper?"Abegale asked

"I know it looks-"I cut my sentence when she hugged me

"I knew it we're going to meet again Ja-"I've cut her off by covering her mouth

"Nice to see you again but Don't say it"I said

She then nod

"You're real name starts with a J?"Phineas said

"Yeahh….."I said

Xxxxx Bed time xxxxx

"Umm Roni why are you reading your journal"He asked

"This isn't just a journal you know it's full of my deepest and darkest secrets"I said with a dramatic scary tone

"Secrets huh"He said

"well off to bed"I said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know that this is short It's just Its very very Hot here so I kinda forget what to write soory about that.**


	11. Blasts from the past

**Blasts from the pasts**

[Phineas' POV]

Today I woke Roni up again in some nightmare. This is getting weird….

xxxxxxx

"So Roni what was your nightmare today?" I asked him

"Umm I don't want to talk about it"He replied

"But why"I asked

"Because I don't want to"He replied

"*hmph!*"I grunted

Then my face brightened up because I have an Idea

"Hey Ferb, I know what were going to do today"I said my catch phrase to Ferb

"What is it now?"Ferb said

"Roni Is having nightmares lately so let's look in his journal"I said

"And why exactly"HE said

"Well he might wrote it down duh" I said

"And how can you get his journal"He said

"Well we'll make sleeping chamber when you go in it you'll instantly fall asleep"I said

Ferb raised one of his eyebrow

"Oh com'on it'll be fun"I tried to convince him with my world famous puppy dog eyes

"Ohhh Alright"He said in an annoyed tone

"Mom were going outside now"I yeled as I drag them outside

Xxxxx

"Ok? What are we gonna do today?"Roni asked

"it's a secret"I said

"That's so uncool"He yelled

"Just help us out you'll find out later"I said

"Well okay? I guess"He said

Then Isabella went in the backyard the door

"What'cha doin?"Isabella said

Of course I only whispered it to Isabella

"hahaha"Isabella giggled

"Hey that's no fair you told Isabella so tell me"Roni protested

"Hehe you'll find out later"I said

xxxxxxx

"Aaaaand done"I said

"Great now what is it"Roni said

"Why don't you go in first"I said

"Ok"He said as he entered the chamber

"Ok so what does this dooooooooo….."He said as he dozed off

"Great it worked!"I said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now where does he put his journal"I said as we looked around our room.

"Hey Abegale you were an old friend of Roni do you have any idea where he puts it?"I said

"well yeah but I won't betray my best friend"Abegale's said

"BEST friend eh?"Isabella and Emily said sarcastically which made her blush

"Alright I'll tell you but you have to leave and I'll just call you"She said

"Okay?"I said as I walk to the door

*Five minutes later*

"Hey guys found it!"Abegale yelled

"Great now let's open it"I said as I held the book

"ok here goes"I said as I open it

"Ok where did he wrote it"I said as I rapidly flipped the pages then a paper flew out

"Hmm lists of spell not to cast"I said the a grin sprang up to my face

"Ah here it is to get on some one's mind say this spell…. Got it"I said

"Ok ashalama coscordia" I said then lights swirl around us then we end up on his mind because a sign says so.

"So this is his mind? It's like a forest like in fairy tales"Isabella said

"Yeah… so what's with the doors?"Buford said

"Maybe it's a portal to his memory"Emily said

"Umm guys I'm not sure about this I went to his mind when we were pre-school and I saw his deepest secrets so let's go"Abegale said

[Abegale's POV]

"What could be his deepest and darkest secrets"Phineas said sarcastically

So I whispered it to him because Roni trusts him

"Oh"He said with a change of mood to fear

"Well let's just see what causing him with the nightmares and were go quickly as possible"Phineas said

"Oh maybe this door"Emily said as she opens a blue door

"Look there's so many toys"Isabella said

Then a really young baby's boys yelled

"Comown Abegeyw wew gwa be it if youw downt rawn fawster"A boy said a nursery boy to be exact

*Thud*

"Owww"The Boy said

"Hey wawt did yow do to-'I grabbed the baby girl's mouth

"Now Abegale remember what you promised"I said

Then she nodded..then I let her go

"Rowni!"She said as he ran and bombarded little Roni

"awww Isn't that cute"Isabella Little Roni's Mood changed then he stood up

"Hey wats da biwg Idea"He said to Isabella

"Oh no"I said as I grabbed him

"Now,now Roni Remember your promise too"I said

"Fayn"Little Roni said.

"Umm what is this promise?"Emily said

"Something only me and Roni know"I said

"Ok Bye bye now"We said as we go out.

"Bye!"Little Abegale and little Roni said

"You too look so cute" Isabella said

"Heh You'll find something not so cute later…REALLY NOT CUTE"I said

**Ok theres part 2 of this**


	12. Memories

**Memories**

[Phineas' POV]

"Ok what door should we go in now?" I proclaimed

"How about that one with leaves?"Isabella suggested

"Well To the leafy door"I said as I walk towards it

Then we opened the door

"Ok now where are we"I said

*AAAAHHHHHHH!*Two kids screamed well much younger than the gang

"RUUNNN!"A Boy screamed well I guess that's Roni Who just passed us while running

"What dya waiting for do you want to rip to shreds?"A Girl also run passed us who maybe is Abegale

"What are they talking about?"Phineas asked then I saw Abegale also running

"Guys.. A BEAR!""Isabella screamed then all of us run for our lives

Then we finally catch up to younger Roni and lost the bear

"*pant**pant**pant*"I breathed Heavily almost all of us breathed heavily except for the younger Roni and Abegale and the present Abegale.

Then Younger Roni and Abegale Burst to laughter.

"That was Great!" Younger Roni said actually it was hardly understandable because of his laughter

"Oh wait who are you guys?"Younger Roni Asked

"Were just you know bypassers"Abegale said nervously

"Oh well Im Roni This is Abegale"YRoni said as he point to YAbegale

"Umm What were you doing?"I asked

"were getting honey with an unexpected competitor"YRoni said

"Oh well we gotta go"I said as we got out

"To the one with Leaves"I said sarcastically

"Sorry"Isabella said

"Now where will we go"I asked

"How about that it has a "school"sign attached to it"Emily suggested

"OK"I said as we opened it

"Huh? Why are we on a principal's office?"I asked

"Oh yeah I forgot this is the time Roni was sent to the principal because he got into a fight with the bully …he just said that to me"Abegale said

"With the bully?"Buford said

"Yeah the bully was a senior and Roni was a 3rd grader"Abegale said

"WHAT! Who won"Buford yelled then Abegale just pointed to the door as it opened

The bully has a black eye shirt ripped and pretty much hurt then Roni went out without any scratches except for his backside of his shirt it is ripped like something went out from there

"Now why did you break his toy his just a 3rd grader now looked what happened to you!"The bully's mom said

"Im sorry mom"The bully said

"Go apologize!" His mom said

"Ok"The senior said

"I-I-I-"The bully was stopped because Roni was squeezing his fists again the the bully screamed then run away and dropped a teddy bear with a ripped arm

"Woah a senior afraid of a 3rd grader ..just woah"Buford said a

"Oh so that's why He used it the teddy bear I gaved him when we got separated was broken by the bully I just don't know why he used it right now maybe he mastered it already"Abegale said

"What do you mean use?"I asked

"Oh you heard that umm that's just nothing"Abegale said

"Ok? Let's go"Isaid I said as we got out the door

" Ok where now ?"I said

"How about that door with a "never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever open sign"Buford said then we all stared at him

"Really"I said

"Alright"I said

*ONE minute later*

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Let's never go to that door EVER"I panickly said

"Agreed"They all said

"It was so scary"I sabella said as he hugged Phineas then saying yes quitley behind his back

"You go girl"Emily said quitley

"Ok Ferb will be the one choosing now "I said

Then Ferb Points to door with a sign "nightmares"

"Oh"I said with this look O_O

Then when we entered there was a man with a cloak

"My my how did all of you got in here" The man said

"umm umm"I said

"Wait you opened his book!"The man said

"you should better apologize young man"The man said

"How?"I said

"Your in his mind boy and this is his current-"the man was cut off

"Phineas? Ferb?"Roni said as he appeared

"What are you doing here?" Roni said

"Umm we kinda opened youre journal"I said nervously

"WHAT!"Roni said

"Don't worry I was with them"Abegale said

Then Roni's heavy breathing began to slow down.

"We were just trying to find out what causing you those nightmares"I said

"Trust me you don't want to find out now you must leave"Roni said

*ROAR*

"What was that?"I yelled

"Ashalama disconcordia"Roni said then lights swirled to us again then we were back at my house.

"Woah"We said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok tomorrow something new will happen**


	13. The secret

**The secret**

[Roni's POV]

Somewhere in a a a place

"Give it up"A man threatened me then he kicked me in the stomach

"*Evil laugh* This day forward I will-" I woke up because of my scream

"AaaH!"I was shocked to see Phineas and ferb looking at me so close

"What are you doing!" I yelled

"Waiting for you to wake up"Phineas replied

"WHY!"I still yelled

"Well you always wake up before us before."He said

"Oh…My BOOK!"I remembered

"Don't worry it's here"He said as he held it out

"Oh … Wait you went to my mind!"I yelled

"Umm yeah"Phineas said then I blushed I guess you know why

"Don't worry we didn't go to that part"He said

"Oh then YOU OPENED MYBOOK!"I yelled

"Well yeah"HE said then I started to hyperventilate

"Oh no his hyperventilating Roni just calm down"He said

After 10 minutes of hyperventilating

"Roni calm down"He said which unbelievably helped my breathing started to slowdown

"ok look we only did that to know what causing you those nightmares"Phineas said

"No that's not why I'm worried about"I said with fear

"Then what?"He said

"It's-"I was cut off

"Boys! Breakfast"Mom yelled

Then we went down

[Phineas' POV]

"Something is bothering Roni"I said in my mind

"Hey ferb"I said

"I'm not going to tail him"He said

"How did you know?"I ask

"You had that same look like before"He said

"Fine I'll do it myself again"I said

Xxxxxxx

"So Roni Got any plans today,going somewhere?"I said

"Umm no"He said then the door bell rang

"I'll get it"he said then he got a letter with somewhat odd looking paper then he started to read it his face turned to he quickly got dressed

"Mom I'm going umm somewhere be back later"He said but I also tailed him like before

"Ok now he's getting stranger"I said to myself then we stopped by the lake again

"then I hid then Roni met up with a man with a robe

"Your highness you must come back"The man begged HIGHNESS?

"The warlock had escaped"The man said

"What But HOW!"Roni said

"That's not Important.. news said that he is in this world"The man said

"WHAT!"Roni said

"And he's looking for you"The man said

"What!"Roni yelled

"But why "Roni said

"He said to take vengeance"The man said

"But I'm not a prince and why did you call me your highness" Roni said

"Because the king has given you the name as the prince"The man said

"But"Roni said

"That's that no buts"The man said

"Okay"Roni said

Then the man opened some kinda of portal.

**Okay I'm tired part 2 again**


	14. the secret 2

**The secret 2**

[Roni's POV]

After the man left I felt my happiness just faded away in an instant.

"Why did he make me the prince"I said I said as I hugged my knees by the lake

"Phineas how much did you heard"I said sensing his presence

"Then Phineas came out of hiding

"Well actually everything"He said

"Even the prince part"I said

"Yeah"He said

Then tears flow down to my cheeks making my knee part of my pants getting wet

"Woah why are you crying?"He said

"N-nothing"I said faintly

"Come on Roni you can tell everything to me"He said

"No I can't"I said

"Why"He said while stroking my back gently

"It's complicated"I said

"Oh come on Roni you know it will make you feel better"He said

"O-ok"I said

"It all started when I went camping with Abegale and her parents"I said

[Flashback]

We were just three years old when we went to a camping ground

I was helping them fix the tent when I heard something called me by my name well my REAL name.  
"What was that"My youngerself said

"Wat's what "Abegale's mother asked

"Somethin called me"I said

"Well Maybe it's just your imagination sweetie"She said

"I dunno I'm gonna find out "I said as I went to the woods

Then I got closer to the sound then I crept I found a man with a robe and a staff

Fighting another man but really evil

Then the man said something then something happened then the evil guy vanished

"Oh hello there young man did you heard me calling?"The man with a robe said

"Y-y-ess"I said nervously

"Well that means youre the one allow me to introduce myself I'm Kalsifer I've been looking for for ages now I found you my job is done now I must awaken the seal and also you can do this" he said as he put his hand on my chest then everything went black

Then when I woke up I was in a tent

"Oh Roni youre awake"Abegale said as she popped out to my face

"What happened?"I asked

"You fainted in the woods"She said

"No I didn't there's this man with a robe and a staff "I said

"And he did this to my chest"I said as I Showed her my chest

"Umm there's nothing there"Abegale said

"What! I swear it he did it to me" I said

"I'm sure it's just your imagination"Abegale said

"maybe your right"I said depressingly

"That's better com'on it's dinner time"She said

Then that night in my dream I saw him again then thought me how to do things you saw I was doing with the water.

[End of flash back]

[Real world]

"Unfortunately that guy was the king's right hand man and the king made me a prince today now Someone is hunting me down to get my power"I said to Phineas

"Woah but where's the king"Phineas said

"HE's in Elementalia"I said

"What the heck is elementalia"He said

"It's a kingdom with beasts and things that's not seen here" I said

"Woah"He said

"I said too much let's just go home"I said

"Ok"He said then I've used water teleportation again then we end up back home


	15. I have no title

[Reader's POV]

Today will be an odd day for Phineas Adding the fact that he still can't process the information he got yesterday

[Phineas' POV]

Okay we got up so early again hoping that Roni will start playing again. And to our luck he did but this time I'ts sounds different

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G o - B h o k Y k V w Without spaces

"Hey Ferb why does Roni's playing a little different almost like he's sad"I said then Ferb looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Oh..you mean his sad"I said then

"This is probably because of yesterday"I thought in my mind

"I know what we're going to do today"I said

xxxxxxxxx

"Ok Gang were going to do a uhhhh actually I don't know yet"I said

"How about you Roni"I said

"Roni are you okay?"I asked as I saw him still sad

"Oh Abegale I need to ask you something in private"I said

"Oh ok "She said as we got up and walk to the house

[Isabella POV]

"What! Phineas is asking Abegale in private is he picking her but why no it's got to be another"I thought in my mind

"GO girl"Ferb said the I sneak up on them

[Reader's POV]

"So Abegale I need you to be honest with me"Phineas said

"Oh my gosh is Phineas gonna ask her out if he does I'll kill him"I sabella thought in her ming in hiding

"are-"said Phineas

"Oh no"I sabella said

"You"Phineas said which cause Isabella to get really nerous

"Here it comes"Isabella said

"Are you aware of Roni being a prince"Phineas said

"A what"I sabella said

"Yes"Abegale said which made Isabella more interested in the conversation

"Well Yesterday There was this guy who said Someone is hunting Roni downsaid

"Do you know who's that guy"I asked

"Oh no the guy hunting Roni is …"This got Isabella and Phineas' interest

"The warlock"She said

"The warlock?"Isabella said

"Who's there?"Phineas said then Isabella came out of hiding

"HI"Isabella said nervously

"Isabella!"Phineas Yelled

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"Phineas said

[Phineas'POV]

"Umm I was just going to get a glass of water"She said

"Then why were tou hiding?"I asked

"umm uhh… *sigh*Ok I've been listening"Isabella said

"What did you heard"I said

"Roni being a prince,a warlock"Isabella said

"Don't tell anyone understand"Abegale said

"Sure"Isabella said

"Good"Abegale said


	16. meanwhile

*meanwhile*

[Roni's POV]

"So Isabella already found out that I'm a prince"I said to myself while sitting at a branch of the tree

"Maybe he was right I can't keep this secret any longer"I said to myself again.

"Then it's settled of to training"I said as I hoped of the branch got my book then left

*meanwhile with Phineas*

[Phineas POV]

"So you mean Roni is a prince?"Isabella asked

"Yes"I said lazily for the 50th times

"Woah"She said

"Then why does he keeps it a secret"Isabella asked

"That's what we're going to find out"I said

"How?"Isabella asked again

"Ashalama Coscordia!"I said then we ended up on Ronis mind agai

"Wait Roni is awake"Isabella said

"Yeah"Phineas said

"Nothing,It's just maybe he will feel us inside?"Isabella asked

"We'll be fine if we don't go to the active part"I said

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK maybe this one"I said as I turned the knob

"Hey this is the room of his secrets we shouldn't be here"Abegale said

"Oh It'll be fine I'll just go first in case of something secrets for BOYS only"I said as I walked in

*After 5 minutes*

"It's ok just cover your ears on the first lane and I'll just remove your hands when to lose it"I said

After a short walk I've gestured them to uncover their we now know why he keeps it a secret.

"Woah..I didn't know some part of Roni is just like Phineas"Isabella said with an awe

"Yeah I mean he will get into so much trouble or even got hurt just not to make us involved"I said I didn't know that REALLY.

"Let's go out already"Isabella said

" Hey what's that?"I wondered as I saw a new door with black feathers

"That wasn't here when we went here"Isabella said the I looked at her in the eye

"Oh no don't even think about entering that-PHINEAS"Isabella said when I was holding the knob

"What the heck"She said and walked to me

"Ok here goes"I said as I turned the knob

"Woah.. what is this place"I said but also being horrified

"It so crepy and scary"Isabella said

"yeah"Abegale said

"Wait who's that?I asked them as I saw a figure a kid with our height wearing a cloak and a hood and has blackwing creepy.  
"Umm what's your name?" I asked the kid with terror

There was no answer he just flew off and left us

**This is all I can write I've got a splitting head ache**


	17. a secret revealed

**Who was that kid**

[Phineas' POV]

"Ok Let's go out right now"Isabella said

"Ok…wha?"I stopped as I heard someone singing

"Hey do you hear that?"I asked

""Yeah who's singing that?" Abegale said

"It's coming from over there"Isabella said as She points to the door

"Waiit! That's the active which means if we enter He'll now were here"Isabella said but it was too late

"Where are we?"Isabella said

"Were seeing what Roni sees. So were in his hideout or something or by his lake"I said

"Wait how did you found his secret lake ?"Abegale asked

"I tailed him"I said

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t P F S a F R Y t S k

"Well we figured out that Roni was singing but why is it so sad?Isabella said

"Let's go to the hall of sec-"

"No way ashalama disconcordia"Isabella cut me off now we ended up in my house again

"What was that about"I said

"I don't want to get in trouble "I said

"Yeah… I guess youre right"I said

"well then who was that kid we saw with a wing?"Isabela said

"Let's ask Roni com'on let's go to the lake"I said

"But how I'ts so far from here"Isabella said

"We'll use the ninja suits to go to him"I said

"Well ok"Isabella said

XXXXXXXXX

"There he is come on let's go"I said

Then when we were right beside Roni and just about to ask him

"There you are give me power you insolence fool"A thing beast like thingy said while pointing to Roni

"Huh…so much for keeping it a secret"He said as he walk towards the beast

"Noo ROni!"Isabella and I yelled

"Chill he'll be fine"Abegale said

[Roni POV]

"Who sent you"I asked

"That's not your business just give me your power then I'll go and no one will get hurt"Te beast threatened

"That's rude for saying to a kid"I said

"Lucky for me your just a low level razorback"I said

" Tch.. I'll show you who's low leveled"He said then charged

Ok then I've put out my hand then

Controlled the water then it hit him then when the water come out of his back like a sword poked in a fruit it turned the water inside of him in to big spikes then elctrecuted him from the insid then he became smoke hehe one of my power revealed again

"Woah…"Phineas said


	18. A I have no title again

[Roni's POV]

"Woah"Phineas said

"So what do you want?"I asked

"Do you know Someone you know a kid with a black cloak and black wings?"My eyes grew in a shock how on Earth did they know about that!

"Uhh uhh where d-did y-you g-got that i-idea?"I said in fear

"well umm just you know just you know just imagination"Phineas said

"Abegale?"I asked

"we went into your mind"She said blowing Phineas' cove

"Abegale!"Phineas yelled

"Y-you went in again d-did you saw his face?"I asked

"No we asked his name then he just left us"Phineas said what a relief

"Why are you scared?"Phineas asked

"umm because umm ….. I can't answer that"I said

"But why?"He asked

"Sorry but I can't"I replied then left well using the water teleportation

[Phineas' POV]

"Hey Abegale you know why he won't answer it?"I asked

"Im sorry Phineas I can't answer that too"She said

"But why"I said

"Remember what I said to little Abegale in his mind"she said

"Yeah?"I said

"That was one of our promises"She said

"But-"

"NO buts I won't tell you"She cut me off then left

"It's ok Phineas maybe it's a real secret that shouldn't be revealed"Isabella said while comforting me with her hand

"Ok let's just go home"I said

XXXXXXXXX

[Roni's POV]

"Why does it have to be now?"I said to myself

"I was just warming up on my new family"I said

"Stupid royal pattern Im not even a family of the king"I said angrily

"So you became stronger" a man said

"Huhh you-"

**Haha cliff hanger my first cliff hanger woohooo**


	19. Kalsifer

**Kalsifer**

[Roni's POV]

"You"I yelled as I saw him

"I see you became stronger"He said

"Kalsifer"I yelled

"Is that the right way to treat you old teacher?"Kalsifer said

"NO…. but now that you made me the prince long time ago the warlock is now after ME I'm just a KID"I yelled

"You're the prince because-"

"I know I know because the staff chose me but I'm not even the same blood of the royal family and the king isn't my father"I yelled

"I know youre not the same blood but it chose you and even the warlock is after you then you better get ready"Kalsifer said

"But I don't want my Family get involved"I yelled

"You know that they can learn and especially your girlfriend"HE said then this made me blushed

"Abegale is not my girlfriend"I yelled

"I still haven't told her name so your old friend is your crush"He teased

"No She's just my friend"I said but still blushing

"Hahahaha"He laughed

"that's not funny"I said

"but seriously you're going to get ready and your family too back in Elementalia"He said then left.

"What am I going to do"I said to myself

"No I won't tell the other's I'm going this myself I don't want them get hurt"I decided then I went back home

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Hey Roni you're back!"Phineas said

"Why where you gone so long"He said

"Umm I've got side tracked"I said nervously hoping he'll buy it

"Oh Well someone's here and he said he's looking for you"Phineas said

"Who?"I said

"I don't know you're the one his looking for"Phineas replied

Then when I go to the leaving room

"KALSIFER!"I was shocked to see him here

"Hey ROni"He said sarcastically

"So this your new family eh"Kalsifer said

"Yeah yeah thanks for the visit goodbye"I said as I Push him to the door

"Roni that's not nice stop pushing the man"Mom said

"But"I said

"No but's If you don't stop you'll be grounded from your keyboard for a week"

Mom said

"*sigh*Fine"I said frustatingly

"I didn't know you were so stubborn"KAlsifer said

"Don't tell them anything about Elementalia kapish"I said then left

"Okay?"He said

"Stupid kalsifer I told them not to go here my family can get-"

"Involved?"Phineas cut me off this made me surprised

"How did you know?"I asked

"went in"He said

"I got to put a repelling spell on myself"I said

"So is that Kalsifer guy the one that gave you the seal?"He asked I just nodded

"You know we'll be fine we're not-"

"You don't know what I'm up against he can squish you like a bug"I said then started to make the wind go faster for me to leave like before.

"Oh no don't use this again"He said then hold my arm so I stopped

"You don't need to do this alone"He said

"really I told Ferb"HE said

"WHAT!"I yelled

"Don't worry he can keep a secret"He said

"RONI Kalsifer has something for you!"Mom yelled then I went in

"What"I said to Kalsifer

"I have to renew the seal"He whispered to me

"But why that things after me and that putting the seal thing Is really painful"I yelled

"Don't worry you'll be fine now let's go to your room shall we"He said

"*Sigh*fine"I said then went upstairs

When we were up my room he put out his hands

[Phineas'POV]

"hey ferb let's go see what they're doing"I said as I dragged him upstairs then we peeked through the door

That kalsifer guy is saying things words while holding Roni's arm

Then It flashed and we heard Roni squeeled

Then Kalsifer went to the door and we ran back down

"Well good bye"He said then left through the door

Then Roni went down while holding his arm

"Hey Roni you okay?"I asked

"umm yeah"He said obviously his hurt

"Do you mind I'm going to the lake again"He said then left

**Okay Kalsifer is back**


	20. The secret is coming out

[Phineas' POV]

After Roni Left we also went to the lake to see if he's ok

"Hey Abegale what is this sealing stuff that Kalsifer made to Roni"I asked

"Sorry that's a secret too"She said

"Why do you two have so many secrets?"Isabella asked

"Well his life is pretty complicated you see he is an orphan his foster caretaker said that she found him in her door step inside a basket, I met him when my mom visited the caretacker she and my mom are good friends then I saw Roni at the side of a pond in the backyard Roni was about 3 and I was also about that age he was oftenly bullied by other older kids but he didn't fight back maybe his trying his best not to seriously hurt any of them seriously even if it means getting hurt so I went to him and we got along pretty well but when we were grade three A bully broke Roni's toy so Roni Fought back like in his memory remember"She said

"Woah I can't believe Roni was like that"I said

"Yeah poor Roni"Isabella said

"So any more you know of Roni?"I said

"He's he's…. sorry but I can't tell you any more"She said

"It's ok"I said then stopped walking

"We're here"Isabella said then we walked to Roni

"Hey"I said as we sat beside

"I kinda figured out You Four are going here"Roni said

"Four?"I asked

"Ferb I know you're In that bush"Roni yelled then FERB walked out of the bush!

"Ferb How did you get here"I asked

"I tailed you"Ferb spoke score!

"So much for tailing is bad"I teased then playfully punch him in the arm

"You too Emily"Roni yelled Then Emily also came out of the bush HOW is he doing that!

[Roni's POV]

"So why are you here?"Roni asked

"Umm we we're wondering what's this seal Kalsifer's talking about?"Phineas said this made me nervous and panic and shocked.

"let me guess it's a secret"Phineas said

"Actually if you really want to know I'll tell you"I said sadly

"What!"Phineas yelled

"Well ok"He said

"When I'll tell you my secret you won't follow me this Saturday"I said

"Why"He said

"Do you want to know or what"I said

"Yes I do but where are you going?"He asked

I could'nt tell I'm just going to tell some of my secret so here it is-"I said

**Cliffhanger woohooo**


	21. the secret is not out hehehehe

**The secret is not out**

[Roni's POV]

"OK here it is"I can't believe I'm actually going to say it

Then when I was just about to say …..

"I'm…-"Then a burning arrow hit the ground just one step before me!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"They all screamed and panic well them not me

"Calm down it's just a-"For godsake get us out'ta here Phineas yelled

"Okay okay as long I have the arrow we'll go"I said then to my surprise Phineas held out the arrow and start yelling again.

"*Sigh*"I was a bit irritated so I got them back to the house

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"They were still screaming

"Hey w ere here quit screaming already"I said

Then they stopped

"If you need me I'll be in my room" Emily said and left

"Me too"Isabella said then left followed by Abegale

"Who Fired that arrow"Phineas yelled

"If you need me I will be in the panic room….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"He said as he went to the panic room.

"Where will you go?"I asked Ferb

Ferb just sat down the tree then gestured me to come over

"So I guess that you knew who fire that arrow"Ferb said woohooo he talked

"Actually yes"I replied

"So was He or she good or bad"He said

"She is good"I said

"So I don't suppose your gonna tell your secret any sooner"He said well I just nodded

"Where are you going this Saturday"He asked

"I uhh ….That's one of my secret's that I won't ever tell you"I said

"And this arrow Is actually a message"I said

"From a friend?"He said

"Yes"I replied

"how long will you be out?"Ferb asked

"I don't know"I said

"Well you can't stop Phineas"He said

"I know that's what I'm worried about"I said sadly

"Well you can't stop any of us even Baljeet"He said

"Huh…Why are you talking so much now"I said

"Well When A friend is in need you need to be always there"He said the left that sentence was stuck in my mind so I got the craziest Idea ever.

I pulled out the arrow and began to get the message from it…..well you need a certain spell to open the message

"So she's having trouble huh Well of I go This Saturday"I said to myself better get ready…..

**I know this is super short It's just I'm studying how to play piano hope you'll understand**


	22. Going to Elementalia

**Going to Elementalia**

[Reader's POV]

Ok…Today is finally Saturday in Danville

[Roni's POV]

"OK Today is Saturday and I'm going back to Elementalia but how can I distract them?"I Thought in my mind while eating my cereal

Roni are you alright you seemed to be troubled?"Phineas asked

"Oh uh umm It's nothing you know I was just thinking about umm umm ….. Of something?"I said

"Are you sure this something isn't you know who"I clearly understand what Phineas said This made me blush a bit so I just looked away

Then They all burst to laughter

"Yeah…. Umm I'll be out for awhile is that ok?"I asked

"Well for how long?"Mom asked

"Umm maybe for a few days or a week"I said

"What where will you go?"She asked again

"Umm camping?"I said in an asking ttone

"Who's coming with you umm Abegale?"I asked

"Well…. bring Phineas and Ferb"She said this gives me another frustration

"But….Fine"I said

"When will you go?"She asked again

"This afternoon"I replied

"Where?"She asked again

"It's a secret"I said

"well then you better get ready"she said

"Com'on Ferb we can finally try are barbecue inferno grill"Phineas said as he dragged Ferb upstairs

"How about You Roni aren't you be upstairs packing?"Mom said

"I've already packed"I said then went outside and quickly pulled out my cellphone

"Hey Abegale Could you go camping with us I wasn't reall planning to go on a camping trip but I don't know what to say that will cover me going to Elementalia"I said

"Okay I'll be right there"He said then I heard a knock from the door

"Well that was probably impossible"I said as I open the door and saw Abegale

"How did you got ready so fast?"I asked in an awe

"I always put this aside in case of emergency"She said

"Okay?"I said

"Well…Let's wait in the backyard"I said as I held her hand and dragged her to the backyard Score!

"so Roni can you play something please"she said

"Okay"I said

"Well I don't know If you'll like this"I said as I pulled out my keyboard"

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q j S x C G W f E 3 4

"Hey ferb you here that hmm maybe Roni is playing his keyboard"Phineas said

"So who taught you that"Abegale asked me

"I did"I said

"oh" Abegale just grunted

"Hey were ready"Phineas said then the door suddenly opens

"Hey Phineas what'cha doin"Isabella said

"Were going camping we were just about to tell you guys"Phineas said

"You should get reeeeeeaaaaaaaaadddddyyyyy?"Phhineas said when he noticed Isabella already suit up haha so that's what the binoculars for.

Then Emily suddenly came in running

"-pant- -pant- Am I too late"Emily said as he pants

"Umm no?...How didya all no were going camping?"Phineas asked he has no Idea they're been spying on them

"What's on the menu dinner bell?"Buford holding baljeet in a babycarrier

"Were going camping"Phineas said

"huh..Im in"Buford said


	23. DemiEtum

**Demi-Etum**

[Roni's POV]

"great now all of them are coming with me"I said in my mind with frustration as we went to my lake

"Hey how are you gonna pull this off?"Abegale whispered to me

"I-Don't-Know"I said

"WHAT!"She said I'm surprised she still managed to whisper it

"Then how are you gonna go if you don't have a somesort of plan?"She whispered again

"I dunno? I'm just gonna find out"I said in a happy-go-lucky manner

"Good luck with that"She said then playfully punched me in the shoulder

"Hey slowpokes hurry up"Buford said as he run by the lake

"Yeah yeah were coming"Isabella said irritated

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What's for dinner?"Buford said

"Were going fishing,who catches more fish wins"I Happily said then got my fishing gadgets then went to the lake

"Bring it on"Buford said

"Sometimes Roni is always happy-go-lucky"Abegale said

"Hey wait for me"She said as she run to us

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In your face Buford"I bragged

"I just loosen up a bit so you will win"He resisted

"Yeah right"I said with sarcasm

"Hey Roni How are you REALLY going to pull this off"Abegale whispered

"Relax Im going when they're asleep you cover up for me okay?"I whispered to her

"Ok"She replied

"What are you two talking about"Emily said

"Oh nothing just bff stuff"Abegale said

"Well Anyone up for scary stories"Abegale said as she pulled out a flashlight and turn it on lighting her face….well you know what I mean.

"How about you Baljeet"Emily gave the flashlight to baljeet but Baljeet only told a lame story.

"Okay Im up next"Abegale said

"Okay this story is about a demi-etum"When Abegale mentioned Demi-Etum my interest was on her story because there someone I know who's a demi-etum

"Umm Roni I've red this in your journal"Abegale said

"WHAT!"I yelled

"Don't worry"she said

"Okay here it is"Abegale said

[Abegale' POV]

"Okay there was An Etum-"Isabella cut me off

"What's an Etum?"She asked

"Oh an Etum is a person that can control elements and also has wings and unspeakable Power"I said

"Wait is it like the kid we saw in Roni's memory?"Phineas said

"yes yes it is"I said

"Carry on"Phineas said

"Okay….There was an Etum who fell in love with an ordinary woman then they got married and had a baby this baby was turned into a Demi etum for one of his parents is an etum…. But then 9 months later when the baby was born his father was called back to Elementalia and he and his mother will be staying at home but after his father left they got news that he was ambushed!"I said then everyone of them gasped well not Roni he was actually sobbing little.

"The mother got a letter that they will come for the son next so the mother have to make a crucial decision and that decision is to leave her son to another family to hide him from a monster!"I said then every one really was scared adding the fact were all alone in the woods outside it's night and cold even Buford is scared

"Maybe I shouldn't continue the story-"

"NO"Everyone shouted

"Okay okay …..The monster was sent by an evil warlock who wants to overthrow the etum's royalty and the only way he thought of that was to kill the Etum's family but the only one left was the baby even now the warlock is still searching for that child the end"I ended well They were practically scared Buford was also scared

"Okay so who's next?"I asked

So the night pretty well and for Roni his now preparing to go everyone is getting ready to sleep while Roni is just pretending

I think this plan won't work.


	24. Dear readers

Dear readers I made another story it's the continuation of this I'll post it tommorow


End file.
